musicfandomcom-20200222-history
What's Hot
January 2016 One Direction Featured Song: "History." ---- Featured Community: Selena Gomez Everything you'd ever want to know about Selena Gomez. ---- Music from HBO's 'Vinyl' Season 1 Featuring: The Meters, Otis Redding, Dee Dee Warwick. ---- Lady Gaga's 2016 Album What we know so far. ---- R.I.P. David Bowie Our Favorite Memories. ---- Glenn Frey & The Eagles R.I.P. Glenn Frey. ---- Wikia Fan Choice Awards Vote on your favorite moments of 2015! ---- R.I.P. Natalie Cole Natalie Cole will always be "Unforgettable". ---- American Idol The final season. ---- Composer John Williams The Music of Star Wars. ---- 5 Seconds of Summer Meet the Guys. ---- December 2015 Musichub Wikia Rock & Roll Hall of Fame 2016 Inductees ---- Lyrically Wikia Mariah Carey: "All I Want For Christmas Is You" ---- Lyrically Wikia Justin Bieber: "Mistletoe" ---- Lyrically Wikia Ariana Grande: "Santa Tell Me" ---- The Nightmare Before Christmas Wikia Jack Skellington: "What's This?" ---- The Star Wars Hub Get up to speed on that galaxy far, far away! ---- November 2015 AHS:Hotel Wikia Episode #6: Room 33, Check out music from last nights episode! ---- It's a Pony Kind of Christmas Wikia Original holiday-themed songs and covers! ---- Selena Gomez Musical Madness Check out the winners now! ---- October 2015 AHS:Hotel Check out music from last nights episode! ---- Katy Perry Top-earning Women in Music ---- AHS: Hotel Check out the music from the "Devil's Night" episode! ---- Carrie Underwood Check out the single "Smoke Break"! ---- AHS: Hotel Check out the music from the "Mommy" episode! ---- One Direction Check out the new single "Perfect"! ---- AHS: Hotel Music Check out music from the "Chutes and Ladders" episode! ---- Coheed and Cambria New Album "The Color Before the Sun" Out Now! ---- Selena Gomez Musical Madness Vote now! ---- Justin Bieber "What Do You Mean" No.1 on Billboard ---- We Love Disney Covers of Disney Songs by Famous Artists ---- Janet Jackson Nominated for Rock Hall of Fame ---- N.W.A. Nominated for Rock Hall of Fame ---- September 2015 Keith Richards Documentary Available on Netflix ---- Nicki Minaj Set to star in scripted comedy series on ABC Family ---- Jojo New Grown Up Single: "When Love Hurts" ---- Sam Smith New James Bond single: "Writing on the Wall" ---- Lana del Rey wiki Musical Madness ---- Adele New Album Coming Soon ---- Charlie Puth New Single: "One Call Away" ---- One Direction New Single: "Infinity" ---- Niall Horan Happy 22nd Birthday! ---- Iron Maiden 2016 World Tour ---- Selena Gomez "Good for You" @ #1 ---- Zendaya Music's New Queen ---- Duran Duran Musical Madness ---- Sia "Alive." ---- Craig Finn "Faith in the Future." ---- The Weeknd "Can't Feel My Face" ---- The Arcs New Album Now Available ---- Phantogram New Album on Sept. 25th ---- Demi Lovato VMA Drama: "Cool for the Summer" ---- Miley Cyrus VMA Drama: "Doooo it" ---- Kanye West VMA Drama: Kanye for President ---- Justin Bieber VMA Drama: "What Do You Mean" ---- Nicki Minaj VMA Drama: "The Night is Still Young" ---- August 2015 Kendrick Lamar Video of the Year: Alright ---- Ed Sheeran Video of the Year: Thinking Out Loud ---- Bruno Mars Video of the Year: Uptown Funk ---- Beyonce Video of the Year: 7/11 ---- Taylor Swift Video of the Year: Bad Blood ---- Epic Rap Battles Stan Lee vs. Jim Henson ---- Fifth Harmony Featured Artist: Fifth Harmony ---- Sounds of Summer Which are your favorite summer jams? ---- Straight Outta Compton Can't wait to see this story on the big screen! ---- Led Zeppelin Featured Artist: Led Zeppelin ---- Amy Winehouse Have you Seen the Amy Winehouse Film Yet? The Documentary has been Getting Rave Reviews! ---- Outside Lands Festival: August 7-9 Elton John, Sam Smith, Mumford in San Francisco. ---- Carly Rae Jepson New Album from Carly Rae Jepson Aug 21. The Pop Princess has a whole new grown up sound ---- Featured Community: Rap Wiki Everything you need to know about Rap & Hip Hop. ---- Featured Artist: Mindless Behavior Check out the R&B Boy Band. ---- Melanie Martinez: Contestant from The Voice Excited about her new album "Cry Baby"? ---- July 2015 Lollapalooza 2015 July 31-August 2, 2015 Grant Park, Chicago. ---- NWA Film: Straight Outta Compton Release Date August 14, 2015. ---- EXO: The Hottest in K-Pop The South Korean-Chinese Boy Band. ---- Featured Community: Miley Cyrus New Album "Get Weird" Will Drop November 6. ---- Featured Community: Miley Cyrus Miley is hosting the VMAs! ---- R5 Musical Madness R5 Fans: Vote for your Favorites! ---- Featured Community: Weird Al Everything About The King of Parody. ---- Featured Artist: Wiz Khalifa Check Out the Rapper behind "See You Again." ---- Vocaloid Community Choice Awards Vote For Your Favorite Vocaloids! ---- June 2015 Featured Artist: Selena Gomez New song 'Good For You'. ---- Featured Community: Zedd New Album: True Colors. ---- James Horner Dies Titanic & Avatar Film Composer Dies In Plane Crash. ---- Featured Artist: Nina Simone New documentary "What Happened, Miss Simone?" ---- New Album from Tori Kelly American Idol alum releases "Unbreakable Smile". ---- John Williams & Jurassic Park The Music of Jurassic Park. ---- Featured Community: Hip-Hop Wiki Hip-Hop Database Wiki. ---- Featured Artist: Adam Lambert New album 'The Original High'. ---- Featured Artist: Kendrick Lamar Meet the hottest MC right now! ---- 'Love & Mercy' A Beach Boys Film Everything You Need to Know About the Beach Boys and the Film. ---- R.I.P. Ornette Coleman Free Jazz Saxophonist & Composer. ---- Featured Community: Muse New Album: Drones. ---- Bonnaroo 2015 June 11-14 Kendrick Lamar, Deadmau5, Mumford & Sons. ---- Featured Community: Amypedia Check out the Amy Winehouse Wiki! ---- New Album from Florence + The Machine How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful. ---- May 2015 Bear McCreary's Outlander Soundtrack Listen to Clips of from this Amazing Soundtrack. ---- Taylor Swift's "Bad Blood" Everything about the Song and Video. ---- Featured Community: MattBRaps The 12-year-old YouTube Sensation. ---- Pitch Perfect 2 Have You Seen the Movie Yet? ---- Amy Winehouse Documentary The Upcoming Heart-Breaking Journey. ---- Featured Artist: Zedd May 19th Album Release: "True Colors." ---- Sasquatch Festival Kendrick Lamar, Robert Plant & Lana Del Rey. ---- RIP B.B. King Legendary Bluesman Played Up Until the Very End ---- Featured Community: The Bee Gees Check out the Bee Gees Wiki! ---- American Idol Cancelled Who's Your Favorite Contestant? ---- Disney Wiki 10th Anniversary Brush up on Your Favorite Soundtracks! ---- Featured Artist: Miley Cyrus Miley as Activist. ---- Iron Man: Heroes Fall Music inspired by Iron Man 3. ---- Avengers Assemble Music inspired by the movie. ---- Awesome Mix Vol. 1:Guardians of the Galaxy Revisit Peter Quill's Mixtape. ---- Age of Ultron Score by Brian Tyler Meet the Composer for Age of Ultron ---- Star Wars Theme Love the Main Star Wars Theme? Click Here to Learn More! ---- Wikia Fan Q&A: Bear McCreary Composer of TWD, BSG, SHIELD, and more! ---- Mumford & Sons 'Wilder Mind': New Album Out Now! ---- Star Wars: The Cantina Band Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes, Who Doesn't Love this Band? ---- Featured Community: Metallica Wiki Scheduled to release an album this year. ---- Star Wars Composer John Williams Everything you need to know about the Man. ---- April 2015 Amy: Winehouse Documentary Are you excited about seeing the documentary? ---- New Album from Blur Blur: The Magic Whip: First Album release since 2003. ---- Ed Sheeran at Jazz Fest Headlining the New Orleans Jazz Fest. ---- Marina & the Diamonds Froot: Album from Ethereal Indie-Pop Princess. ---- Musical Madness: The Hollywood Undead What are your favorites from the LA rock band? ---- Featured Artist: Luke Bryan American Country Music Awards Entertainer Of The Year. ---- Featured Artist: Drake Headlining Coachella 2015 ---- NEW MUSIC: Florence + The Machine Have you heard the latest from Florence Welch? ---- FEATURED: FKA twigs Wiki All the information on the pop singer, FKA twigs! ---- 'Furious 7' Soundtrack Heading for No. 1 Wiz Khalifa, Iggy Azalea, David Guetta and more. ---- Coachella: Festival Season is Here ACDC, Jack White, Drake, David Guetta, the Weeknd. ---- VOTE NOW: Lady Gaga Musical Madnessy Vote now on favorite performances, outfits, and more! ---- Q&A with Composer Bear McCreary Battlestar Galactica, Outlander & The Walking Dead ---- Featured Artist: FKA Twigs FKA Twigs is Carving Out Her Own Path. ---- Disney: Then vs. Now Disney Channel Music Stars: Then vs. Now: Hannah, Ashley, Lizzie & the Jonas Bros. ---- The Queen of Jazz Happy Birthday Billie Holiday. ---- New Musical From David Bowie Based on 'The Man Who Fell to Earth'. ---- What Do You Think? Zayn Malik Leaves One Direction. ---- Album Release: Hollywood Undead Los Angeles Rap Rockers release "Day of the Dead". ---- R.I.P. Cynthia Lennon John Lennon's Ex-Wife Dead at 75. ---- Lollapalooza 2015 Lollapalooza 2015 Line-up Announced. ---- Kendrick Lamar "To Pimp a Butterfly" at #1 for Two Weeks. ---- March 2015 Kendrick Lamar "To Pimp a Butterfly" Surprise Album Drop . ---- Album Release: Froot Ethereal Indie-Pop Princess Marina & the Diamonds Releases New Album. ---- Featured Artist: Ringo Starr Marvin Gaye's Life and Legacy. ---- Ringo Starr Ringo Starr Receives Rock Hall's Award For Musical Excellence. ---- Featured Artist: Amy Winehouse Intimate Amy Winehouse Documentary Set for Release This Summer. ---- Maroon 5's "Sugar" Featured Song: Maroon 5' "Sugar". ---- Featured Artist: Macklemore Macklemore to headline first ever Lollapalooza Berlin. ---- Haus of Gaga Check out Lady Gaga's Fashion History. ---- Featured Artist: Snoop Dogg Snoop Dogg to Keynote SXSW Music 2015. ---- Featured Artist: Kelly Clarkson Kelly Clarkson's releases 'Piece by Piece'. ---- February 2015 Featured Record Label: Motown Marvin Gaye, The Jackson 5, Diana Ross! ---- Featured Album: X Ed Sheeran's 'X' wins British Album of the Year. ---- Gaga Wows at the Oscars Lady Gaga's Oscara Sound of Music medley. ---- 'Physical Graffiti' Turns 40 One of the Great Led Zeppelin Albums turns 40. ---- Featured Artist: Madonna Queen of Pop Releases 13th Album 'Rebel Heart' ---- Launch of Bazmark Baz Luhrmann to launch record label ---- RIP Lesley Gore 'It's My Party' Singer-Songwriter Dies at 68 ---- Stevie Wonder Featured Artist - Stevie Wonder Tribute ---- Fifty Shades Soundtrack Listen to the playlist - Ellie Goulding, Beyonce, Sia, The Weeknd & more ---- 'Cheek to Cheek' wins a Grammy! Lady Gaga and Tony Bennet win a Grammy Award for Best Traditional Pop Vocal Album and blow the crowd away with a classy performance. ---- Sam Smith Wins Four Grammys British singer and songwriter Sam Smith won a Grammy for 'Best New Artist.' It was just one of four top awards he took home at the 57th Grammy Awards. ---- R5 Rocks!! Bob Marley would have been 70 on February 6th, and the celebration begins with the release of the 1978 'Easy Skanking' Live Album. This yearlong commemoration of the reggae legend's music will feature reissues, new collections and plenty of unreleased material from the Marley family vaults. ---- Happy 70th Birthday Bob Marley! R5 is a unique group of siblings born and raised in Littleton, Colorado. They’ve been performing, singing, dancing and acting, since they all could barely walk. Finally moving to Los Angeles in the fall of 2007, they’ve struck a chord in Hollywood, working on nearly 100 different theatrical, commercial and dancing projects. ---- January 2015 Super Bowl Halftime Peformance Missy Elliot surprises everyone with her Super Bowl Halftime performance with Katy Perry. Refresh on everything Missy here! ---- Song of the Day Lyric Wikia's Song of the Day - A fun way to get exposed to new music! ---- Sleater-Kinney release new album Riot Grrrls Sleater-Kinney are back with a new album! ---- Katy Perry and the Super Bowl Getting pumped for Katy Perry's Super Bowl Halftime Performance ---- April 2014 Instant Expert: Watch Dogs Learn all about Ubisoft's upcoming Watch Dogs with Wikia! Become an expert with an inside look at the game's features and community conversations with the developers. ---- Wilder Online Open Beta Launch Join the Carbine team as they answer questions, reveal the new hotness, and make fun of Chad’s PvP skills. Bring your “A” game, and get ready for an hour of fun, chaos, and terrible jokes. ---- Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Leaked details reveal information about the latest Call of Duty, featuring Kevin Spacey! Check out the wiki for more information as the future of CoD gets revealed. ---- What do you YOU think about Watch Dogs? Watch Dogs, the open-world hacking game from Ubisoft, is right around the corner. Chime in and let us know what you think about the game, its features, and the future of open world games! ---- Category:Home Archive